Army of Two: The Mission's End
by Bhuggy
Summary: The epic tale of how a simple mission is turned upside down
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was a dark and stormy night with fog thicker than what had ever been seen before, but using that to their advantage Rios and Salem scaled the great hill that over-looked the Dock.

" So tell me why are we here again?"Asked Salem irritated at the fact that of all times to get an assignment it was at 3 in the morning!

"The job is top priority, highly paid too." Replied Rio's in his usual calm and reassuring voice.

The duo reached the summit of the Muddy hill with ease. Salem, having already assembled his Bolt action Sniper rifle, and carefully aimed around the Dock.

"Looks quiet Rios" Sighed Salem.

"Well a smuggling operation isn't going to draw attention to itself is it?" Whispered Rios Mockingly.

"Fuck you!" Salem said in clear anger even thought his face was covered by both his mask and the fog.

"Wait, I see something!" Salem began to tense his muscles.

Rios took out his night vision binoculars in a rush, the adrenalin already setting off in his blood stream. Something was going to go wrong!

Not a second passed and bullet collided with Salem's chest.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**3 days earlier**

It was a bright morning as the sun shone through the open blinds into Salem's tired eye as he walked across the averagely sized front room.

"Rios!...Rios!" He shouted, "where is he?" wondered Salem putting some bread into the toaster and opening the cupboard, not to his surprise it was bare.

Just as the burnt toast popped out of the toaster Rios burst through the door dressed in his heavy SSC gear.

"Get down!" He shouted, Salem knowing his friend like a brother knew something was wrong and did as he was told. Rios fired his heavy rifle, the sound echoing around the entire room, that left a ringing in Salem's ears.

"What was that for!?" Salem screamed.

"We've been pinged"

"We've what?"

"Pinged, found by a rival Contractor!" Rios Explained.

"So?"

"It's D.E.C!"

"What?" Salem said confused.

"Deadly Efficient Contracts"

"How do they know we're here?"

"I don't know, but either way we have to leave. I know a place about 5 miles away, should be perfect" Hurried Rios pushing Salem into his room.

3 minutes later Salem was too in his SSC gear with his sniper on his back his revolver on his hip and Semi-Automatic Machine gun in his hands.

Neither of the two knew what was awaiting them at the rented apartment until they had entered, there they saw Alice sitting at a computer as usual checking on the world using every news site know(even the ones she couldn't read). Puzzlement crossed both men's faces.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Nice to see you boys" Said Alice in a strangely calm voice.

"Do you even know what just happened to us!?" Shouted Salem stepping forward seeming to get into a battle ready position.

"Of course I do, they came here first after all" Said Alice still not a hint of worry on her face as she stared seemingly entranced by the computer monitor.

"Why don't you care that this place got busted....How did they even know about this place!?" Said Rios seeing Salem in the corner of his eye, begin to check his gun, Rios caught on.

"I guess it doesn't matter now they've got what they needed"

"Oh...How......Nice......" Alice said. In a quick fluent motion Salem grabbed Alice's shoulder, picked her up and pressed her against the wall, Alice, shocked by the sudden violence, struggled against Salem's vice-like grip, her short hair slipped across her eyes giving her a look that could make the most evil of men back away, but not Salem.

"Who are you!" Rios said taking Salem's revolver and aiming a perfect shot between Alice's eyes.

"Alice!! I'm Alice, you freaks." Alice exclaimed struggling more and more.

"Then why do you have a D.E.C. Marker in your pocket?" Scowled Rios pulling back the revolver's mechanism loading the next bullet into the barrel.

"I......Shit, SQUAD MOVE!!!!" Screamed Alice's Duplicate, Salem quickly threw the woman to the floor pulling out his machine gun readying himself as a squad of D.E.C. Men burst into the already destroyed apartment, windows smashed and door frames broke as what must have been over 30 men with M4 Assault Rifles broke into the room.

"Fuck.." Said Salem and Rios in unison.

***

Salem gasped, blood spurting from his mouth like water from a fountain, looking around he saw the fuzzy boots of his partner.

"What....happened?" He said weakly as Rios guided him to the bottom of the hill, the fog as constricting as ever. Salem noticed his ally was bleeding in multiple places.

"Rios?!?"

"They were using, some kind of.......sniper ammunition" panted Rios as he fell to the floor sliding the little way left down the hill. Salem struggled to meet him at the bottom, slowly limping to minimize the pain in his ribs.....


End file.
